The Cursed Journey
by snowleopard314
Summary: A girl who comes from a cursed family but wants to see the world, another who wants to become a master but is insecure, and a boy who knows everything and yet is clueless. Follow these three and their trusted Pokemon as they travel the word to begin their journey, finding wonders, friends, and a few problems along the way. Maybe together they can find what they're looking for.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! New fandom, new story, and please don't kill me other readers who were hoping for me to update something else, I am working on all of them, but not enough to where I have anything ready to post yet.**

 **This is something that I have been sitting on for a while, and this is also a co-written one with my friend** **Gwenthsong** **who will be posting an illustrated comic or manga version of this on her deviantart page: gwenthsong . deviantart .com.**

 **This has actually been a very long time coming for the two of us, and the perspective on each story is a bit different. My story here is mostly about Cadence, and will be told from mostly her point of view. Gwenthsong will be going in from the character Kiyoura. And yes, this whole fic kind of started with us talking about what oc we wanted to have a story around in the Pokemon world and evolved from there with the help of Mewtwo and The weedle. Both of whom you will come to know later on, so it is alright if you have no cule what I am talking about.**

 **Also, be sure to check out gwenthsong every once in a while for omakes or just a few fun little comics from what our imagination came up with during a brain storming session, I can almost guarantee some laughs there!**

 **Disclaimer: Neither of us owns a darn thing! And we don't make anything off of this.**

 **...**

 **Prologue: Journal Entry and Setting Out**

 **The Cursed Journey**

Hundreds of years ago, before pokémon were caught and trained, a brave (or foolish depending on whom you ask) man went into the wilds to find a legendary gem that was said to reside inside. Careless with his steps, he stomped through the woods without a care as to what he was stepping on. That ended when he stepped on a pale, orange tipped appendage.

A pain filled yowl filled the night air as a magnificent beast showed itself. It was a fox like creature with nine flowing tails swishing softly behind it. It was almost taller than the man who shrinked back slightly in the face of such a large creature. And it was one of its tails that he had stepped on so carelessly.

Then, feeling a flash of anger, the man yelled out "Get out of my way you stupid beast! Go away!"

That was perhaps the biggest mistake that the man would ever make. His arrogance and stupidity would be his downfall. The Ninetails looked down towards the human with glowing red eyes before it spoke, perfectly using the human tongue "Filthy human, for the insult to my person I curse you and those with the misfortune to share your blood. The gift of long life is taken from you. For a thousand years your line shall suffer thus. Let's hope that it teaches them to be smarter than you!"

In a flash of red light the man was forced to close his eyes. When they opened the magnificent Pokémon had gone. He made his way home shortly after that, not truly worrying about the curse that the ninetails uttered. He didn't believe that it had the power to do as it said.

But on his arrival he learned of a mark that was on his upper arm along with that of his son and daughter. There was a silhouette of nine tails that were shaded in black, and in the center of them there was a form of a sitting fox that was left uncolored. It was the curse mark left by the ninetails.

And so the curse of the ninetails was learnt about. None of his blood ever made it to the age of thirty. They were all unlucky enough to die before their time.

That story is the history of my family. Generations have passed since then, and the Curse still haunts us. My mark is also on the upper half of my right arm. It is about the size of a pokeball. My name is Cadence Greylar, and this is the story of my journey, of the things I will see, and the stories I will hear.

Over the years there have been family members who have tried to win over the curse. We know that it is at least six hundred years old, but no one from back then has actually been kind enough to date anything so we don't know for sure. Quite a few of them have become famous Ninetails trainers in an effort to try and get one of the other creatures to end the curse, but they were never powerful enough.

Years ago I had a great uncle who tried to wrap his world in bubble wrap in an attempt to stave it off. His untimely death came at the hands of a freak accident. The family next door as having a party when a Pokémon sent one of the plates flying into the kitchen, there it landed on top of a chopping block that had been used to cut a melon. The contents of the block, a wattermelon and a carving knife, went spiraling to where the man was sitting in his yard meditating. The knife completely missed him, but the half of the watermelon that had not been cut hit him right on the head. It somehow killed him.

Then you come closer to my history and learn about my mother. My mother was a bitter woman. She went out on her journey trying to find a way to live longer, and not having any luck with it. She met my father half way through and fell in love. But she hadn't told him of her curse. And she didn't until she was pregnant with me.

My father left after that. I wouldn't know why he did that, Mother said that he loved her very much but couldn't handle outliving both his love and their daughter. Mother withered away after I was born, slowly giving in to death. She gave me the name of Cadence, and I can't help but feel that it was rather hopeless of her to do so.

My godmother took me in not long after. She is the Officer Jenny of Viridian City. I should have gone on my Pokémon journey four years ago, but she just didn't want to lose me. Now I will go, even if she tries to stop me. I have accepted my fate, just as I have accepted the curse mark on my arm as a part of me.

…

 _Who's that Pokémon?_

 _It's…..Ninetails!_

 _Nine!_

…

Cadence sighed as she finished with her first journal entry and tucked the journal and pen into a water proof pocket of her backpack. She wasn't happy with how that was ended, but she figured that she would have enough time while on the road to edit it a bit. Besides, it might not even turn into anything.

The backpack that was packed was actually very misleading when one looked at the outside. Inside Cadence had been sure to pack everything that she could and everything that she even thought that she would need for the journey she was determined to take. Although, it was pretty heavy.

She had changed for the occasion as well. Instead of her normal attire, she had on a sleeveless deep red shirt that had thick shoulder straps and a pair of black shorts that stopped only an inch above her knee. Her old ratty shoes had been replaced by black hiking boots, and she had a watch and a few bracelets on her right arm. Above said bracelets on her right upper arm, the curse mark stood proudly on her pale skin. She was as ready for her journey as she could be in her mind.

She was just about to go through her final check list when she heard her godmother calling her into the front rooms for a talk. The girl's nerves shot up as she tucked a long strand of back hair behind her ear. But with yet another sigh she went out and into the family room to see what was going on this time. Being called over for a talk usually did not spell anything good for her.

Sure enough, Jenny was sitting on her comfy arm chair with a cup of coffee and her loyal growlithe by her side. That told Cadence that her mother figure was nervous and needed comfort for whatever it is that was about to be said.

"Cadence, I know that you are fourteen now, and that you have postponed your journey because I asked you to, and I also know that I can't keep you here forever. So I want to make sure that you are as ready as you can be this time around when you go. I want you to be prepared." Jenny said strongly.

There was silence for a few seconds before Cadence spoke up with hope shining in her violet eyes "You're going to let me go?"

"I get the feeling that at this point you would go if I let you or not." Jenny said with a knowing smirk. Cadence had the decency to blush at that, knowing that it was true. "But this way I can give you a starter and make sure that you promise to call me every single chance that you get and that you check in with my cousins and the Joys as well."

Cadence started to jump up and down in happiness. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said as a mantra before throwing herself at the blue haired woman. Said woman let out a chuckle as she wrapped her own arms around the girl.

After a minute of that, the officer stepped back and looked hard into the face of the girl she had seen as a daughter for the past ten years. "I have a partner for you. I know that you don't want to be a trainer, so I wanted to make sure that you were protected. It will be a little different from the normal ones, but I think he will suit you." Jenny said with a serious look in her eyes.

Cadence tilted her head curiously. "So I'm gunna guess that he isn't a growlithe?" She asked.

"No, he is actually a rescue. A few poachers had him on them, and he wasn't wild enough to be let go, so I was allowed to give him to you. Be warned he might be a bit weary for a while, but in time I'm sure the two of you will be inseparable! Especially since you aren't really all that interested in battling," The woman explained before she produced a pokeball.

Cadence accepted it and threw it in front of her to release the Pokémon. In a flash of red a black quadruped, dog like creature with a rust colored muzzle and underbelly. His head had a grey helmet like appearance with two matching bands over his back and one around each of his wrists. And right in the back of the Pokémon was a short stubby tail. Cadence was in love, it was a Houndour, the exact Pokémon that she had always wanted.

"Hello Houndour, my name is Cadence, and I would like to be your partner." The black haired girl said as she crouched down to the level of the dark fire type.

Houndour seemed to be eyeing her for anything that he didn't approve of, and when he didn't find anything insincere, he gave a grunt of his name and a nod. So far he didn't mind the human that was looking for a partner from him.

The girl beamed at him before she jumped up towards the police officer and gave her another quick hug. "Thank you so much for letting me go."

"I expect some promises out of you young lady!" Jenny said sternly as she wagged her finger at the younger girl.

"Of course," was the quick reply as Cadence stood taker and at attention in front of her godmother.

"You will call every single time that you reach a town and every time you exit a town. I don't care if you come and then leave on the same day; if you are just passing through tell me that. And don't you dare do anything else before you call me!" She barked out.

"Will do!" Cadence answered right away.

"You will let every Nurse Joy give you a check up if you are staying in the town for more than a day, and I have already called them, so they know to expect you!"

"Fine," Cadence whined reluctantly.

"You will find someone to travel with you, that is not an option, if you get lost that would be bad. I know you will have Houndour, but I don't like the thought of you going on alone." Was the next stipulation.

"How long do I have to find a traveling partner?" was the question asked.

"As long as it takes."

"Alright, I accept those rules." Cadence agreed with a final nod. Houndour, who was still next to her, also have a nod and a short bark. It seemed he agreed as well.

…

A few hours later saw Cadence wandering through Viridian trying to find out how the heck she was supposed to find someone who would travel with her? It wasn't like there were any other kids going out on a journey from Viridian. Maybe she would have to stake out the pokecenter and just wait for a trainer to come. But then there was the fact that she needed to get to Prof, Oak's lab in Pallet Town. Most trainers would be heading away from there.

With another sigh she just kept walking, until a strange sight greeted her. There on the sidewalk was a girl who was about her age if not a bit younger wearing mostly black who was panting and groaning.

Cadence exchanged a questioning look with Houndour before she walked up to the figure on the ground and asked "Um, are you okay?"

Suddenly the groaning stopped as the girl on the ground looked up quickly, showing a head of indigo hair and sky blue eyes. Seeing Cadence, the girl blushed crimson before she was up in an instant and saying "Um, y-yeah, I'm f-fine. Sorry you had to see me like that!"

"It's fine. I'm Cadence, I live here and I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" Cadence asked. It could have been slightly rude to ask like that, but she wanted to know if she could get a traveling companion out of this.

"Oh, I'm Kiyoura. I'm from Cerulian City. I'm on my way to Pallet Town so that I can officially start my Pokémon journey and become a Pokémon Master!" The girl announced before she blushed again and looked down almost meekly. Clearly she was embarrassed for some reason.

"Cool, I should be heading over there soon enough as well, but my mom said that I need to find someone to travel with first." Cadence answered as she tried to hint at what she wanted. To be honest the girl wasn't sure how to ask the other if she could travel with her. This was a perfect stranger after all, and it might be weird to just ask like that.

The girl's eyes snapped up and widened, "Well then you can come with me!" She offered almost right away. Then she blushed and stuttered out "I-I mean, I kind of don't like to travel by myself and it would be nice to be with someone else."

"Great, just let me tell my mom, and then we can decide what to do! I'll meet you at the Poke Center!" Cadence said as she almost jumped to turn around.

But a hand on her arm stopped her as Kiyoura called out in a slightly panicked voice "Wait! I'm not sure where the Poke Center is, can you show me?"

Blushing slightly and rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment, Cadence said "Yeah, sorry about that. It's just that mom is finally giving me the chance to go on my journey even though she has held me back for a few years. I'm really excited to start. I'll walk you to the Center."

The two girls ended up walking side by side with Houndour being on Cadence's other side as to be away from the unfamiliar girl. He had agreed that Cadence might be a good person, but he wasn't so sure about the new girl. She would have to earn his trust.

"It's fine, I bet that I would be the same way. I just wanted to get out too. After all, I have to start somewhere if I'm to be a Pokémon master! The blue haired girl answered with more confidence then she had showed since Cadence had met her.

"A Pokémon master, huh, good thing that I just want to explore then. I bet between the two of us we can find some really awesome places, and see some amazing Pokémon." Cadence laughed. In her mind she highly doubted that two people who wanted to be Pokémon masters could travel together; too much pressure to beat the other.

Kiyoura laughed nervously as her blue fingerless glove covered hands twisted into her grey and light blue stripped shirt. "It should be fun."

With the poke center in sight not long after that, the black haired girl said goodbye to her new friend as she and the dog like Pokémon jogged to the station to let Jenny know that they had a traveling buddy. Of course, Jenny was supportive and let her goddaughter go with a hug and a reminder of what she had promised.

And just like that the two girls, one wanting to be the best, and another wanting to see everything were setting off towards the first leg of their adventure, unknowing of what was going to be seen and of just what was awaiting them. This was going to be an adventure of a life time, and much more.

 **...**

 **A/N: And there is the prologue! I liked it, and I hope that you all did too! Please be sure to review to tell us how you think it went and anything else that you want to say! If you go and see gwenthsongs page as well, please let me know what you think of that too!**

 **Faving and Following are also highly encouraged!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1: Start

**A/N: And here we have a new Chapter! I hope you all like this, and once again please also go take a look at teh illustraited version of this over on devientart that my friend GwenethSong made! The cover art is also made by her, and if you google Pokemon: The Cursed Journey the pic is the first that pops up so you can follow it to her sight! Yay!**

 **Disclaimer: We own nothing...sadly...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Start**

It had been just a few hours on their journey, and the girls had descended into comfortable chatter. It was a miracle that they had gotten on so well already, and Houndour hadn't minded the second girl after a while, she just seemed a bit over eager at times.

"So, what are you hoping for a starter pokémon?" Cadence asked Kiyoura.

"Oh, I already have a starter. I got her back at home in Cerulean. My starter is Horesea," Kiyoura answered as she flicked her pokeball out to show the small blue sea horse pokémon. The little 'mon was somehow balancing on its tail as it let out a bay of its name. Cadence had to admit that it was a really cute pokémon.

"Aw, well I guess you should be ready for the Pewter City Gym. That will probably be our first stop, once we get you registered and everything, I mean, if that's what you want to do." Cadence gave out a nervous laugh. She hadn't meant to sound like she was dictating, but she supposed that it could have been taken that way. But she was trying to get directions in place that would allow her to explore while also making sure that Kiyoura had enough time to challenge the league if that was what she wanted.

Returning her Horsea, the blue haired girl replied "That sounds like a plan! Is Houndour your starter pokémon?"

"Yeah, he is, but I don't think that I really want any other pokémon. I don't want to be a trainer, and it isn't fair to them to catch them but never battle as they want. So I might not catch anything else." Cadence shrugged.

She also failed to mention that she was going to die young, and it wouldn't be fair to the pokémon if she caught them and then died on them. She almost felt guilty about having Houndour, but he was too trained to be turned back into the wild, and Cadence knew she would love him as best she could. Also, she needed at least _a_ pokémon to protect her out in the wild from other pokémon that might attack her. She would have to take him aside some time later and tell him about the curse. He at the very least deserved to know.

"Are you thinking of being a ranger? They usually only have one or two pokémon." Kiyoura asked curiously.

"Nope, I just want to see the world. Haven't decided anything else beyond that, but I will decide when the time comes." The _if the time comes_ was left unsaid as it was only for Cadence to speculate about.

They walked in silence after that, not an awkward one, but a relaxed there is nothing to talk about but we need to keep moving so here we go silence. Kiyoura was getting more and more comfortable with traveling with the other girl, and Cadence was just thrilled to be breathing wilderness air.

They passed a clearing that wouldn't have been much of a sight, until movement in Cadence's peripheral vision caused her to turn towards it and gasp silently.

There in the clearing was a very large bird pokémon with green, yellow, and red feathers with a few sticking up at the head making a crown like appearance. It was beautiful, amazing really. Cadence knew almost right away that this had to be a legendary bird. And not just any bird, this had to be Ho-Oh. Cadence knew the legendary creatures of all of the regions. At some point some of her relatives had gone in search for them to try and reverse the curse.

Houndour was watching with interest, not liking the fact that his instincts told him that this bird could crush him in its sleep if it so desired to. This was a powerful pokémon who was worthy of his respect. And he had to admire that his human could tell that as well and had no intentions of battling the being.

They were so busy just looking at the bird that she didn't noticed that it took Kiyoura a few steps to realize that Cadence wasn't at her side before the slightly younger girl scampered over to look at what had grabbed her traveling companion's attention. When she saw the creature, she too was in awe.

"Pretty/Magnificent," The two girls said at the same time, thinking that they were just thinking that instead of breathing it out.

The legendary snapped its head up and looked at the two girls, his menacing eyes seeming to look through them and into their souls before he cawed and took off, the sound seeming to ring through both of the girls and imbed itself into their memory. Cadence couldn't help but feel as if it had known they were there the entire time by the look in his eyes. In three beats of his wings he was so far into the air that he seemed to be only the size of a pidgey in their vision.

"That was awesome," Kiyoura breathed as the two watched the being disappear from view, leaving a rainbow in its wake as a calling card.

Cadence had to agree with an uneven bob of her head.

…

Who's that Pokémon?

It's… Houndour

Houndour!

…

Unsurprisingly, there wasn't much excitement to finish their long walk to Pallet Town. Well, there was an adorable scene where a baby Rattata came and tried to challenge Houndour to a fight. He sneezed smog in the little rodent's face before taking his paw and flicking him back into the tall grass. The Rattata's parents then took the little kit away, probably to scold it.

At least Houndour had fun.

Cadence and Kiyoura simply chuckled before they moved on. Reaching the lab was nothing special, but the yelling and crashing and scrambling sounds that were just behind the door when the girls knocked caused them to look at each other in confusion and concern.

The door opened to reveal an older man with grey hair and kind eyes that was paired with a surprisingly strong jaw line. He wore a white lab coat, letting them know that he was either the professor that they were there for or a lab tec.

"Hi, we are looking for Professor Oak?" Cadence asked with an unsure smile.

"Yes, that's me, how can I help you?" The man asked as he welcomed them in, glancing at Houndour with a curious expression. It was unusual for the dark/fire type to be found around Pallet Town after all.

"We are starting off on our journey and have need of a Pokedex for each of us. Of course you are the Professor of this region, so we came to you." Cadence continued as it looked as if Kiyoura was a little too shy to say anything at this point in time.

The Professor lit up at that and with a warm smile said "Come in, come in, I will get you sorted out with a starter pokémon and everything!" He didn't even let the girls say anything as he rushed in and towards a podium type thing with three pokeballs sitting on top of it labeled with the three starts of the region.

"I already have a starter," Kiyoura protested when she got her nerves under control and it was clear that Cadence wasn't about to say anything until he tried to talk to her about taking one.

"Really? What kind?" The Professor asked with another glint in his eye.

"A-a Horsea?" Kiyoura seemed to ask instead of say.

"And are you sure that I can't tempt you with another one? It is my job after all to make sure that beginning trainers are ready for anything." He tired to persuade her to take another pokémon. But after it was clear that she wouldn't take it, he seemed to pout before handing over her pokedex and turning towards Cadence.

"And what about you? May I interest you in a starter?" He asked with another of his hopeful smiles.

"No, I have Houndour, and I don't really plan on catching that many more pokémon. Keep the starters for those who need it. I'll take the 'dex and go if it isn't too much trouble." Cadence said with a deadpan stare.

The Professor heaved a sigh as he handed the second girl the pokedex and then stared to mutter to himself about uppity trainers who didn't appreciate his help. The girls tried their best not to laugh at the sight of the famous man pouting like a child who's mother said no to giving him ice cream.

On the road again, the girls made a game of traveling. Using Rock-Paper-Scissors to see who moved on and modifying it with insane new moves like gust, thunder, and a few other pokémon type moves, decided how many steps you took. For instance if fire and water came together, the water would go forward two and the fire none. But it it's the same, both step forward twice.

That night they set up camp and Kiyoura went over by a river to train with her Horsea as Cadence played a bit with Houndour and took out her journal to write what has already been seen. There was a small fire crackling merrily to her side that she had Hounour help her set up, and her sleeping bag was already out for her to lay down on. It was also a dark red, her favorite color. She was kind of thrilled that the journey had started off like it had. Oh the things she wanted to see, and the stories she wanted to hear and create.

…

Who's that pokémon?

It's….Horsea

Horsea!

…

A Cursed Journey

Chapter 1

Perhaps this journey will end up better than I have expected it to. Already good fortune has shined down on my cursed self. A Legendary sighting and a traveling companion or two.

My companion to this quest of mine is a Houndour. He has decided to trust me, and I know that I won't do anything to betray his trust. I know that dark types can get a bad rap at times, but he will be there for me as I will be there for him.

The second one to come with me on this trip is an aspiring pokémon master by the name of Kiyoura. She really is quite the interesting person. At first she was shy and soft spoken, but now she is like any other teenage girl. Her hair is a royal blue and her eyes are the color of the sky on a clear sunny day. Her companion is a Horsea, a small water creature that is truly adorable. It suits her.

As for the start of the journey, we were barely hours out of civilization when a legendary bird was before us. It was mostly a rust color with blazing eyes that seemed to almost be outlined in black and had a crooked golden beak. There was a green band around the neck and at the tips of the wings where the feathers turned from rust to white and then to green. He had golden plumage on his head making it almost look as if he had a crown, and matching tail feathers.

I knew at a glance who the great bird was. It was Ho-Oh.

I grew up reading the legends of the lands. I could recognize one anywhere. My family has long searched for them to beg an ending to the curse. They could never find him though. The Rainbow pokémon is known to only appear to those of pure heart. I feel as if it knew that I have accepted my fate and now only wish to see the wonder in the world.

He knew that Kiyoura and I were there, and he meant for us to see him. When he called out before leaving, I could feel the reverberations of his call all the way to my core. I don't think that I could ever forget the sound and the look at he gave me. It left me feeling as if I had passed some sort of test that he had set up for us, though what it was I could not say.

If this is the start of my journey, then I can't wait to see what I will find next.

* * *

 **A/N: And that concludes this chapter. I hope that you liked it and will follow, Favorite, and Review. I would really like to know what you all think about this. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2: Moms and Friends

**A/N: Hello! My name is amiga montoia, you killed my father, prepare to die. And no that is not really me, but I had the sudden urge to do that and am to lazy to look up how to spell his name or even look to see if it was the right one...ooops. But if you have seen the Princess Bride (that I in no way shape or form own) that you know that quote from there.**

 **Moving on, I have a new chapter, yay! As always the illustrated version of this will be up sometime soon. If you forget or don't know where that is, look at teh last chapter because I am feeling extremely lazy at the moment. Sorry about that.**

 **If you are wondering about my other fics, rest asured that unless posted otherwise I will continue them, but my slow posting has somewhat of an excuse and if you want the story look at my profile. If you don't care just keep reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, muahahaha.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Moms and Friends**

The girls had been up bright and early to get to Viridian City again. The back tracking hadn't bothered them, and it was too nice a day to do much more than stroll along the road with Houndour at Cadence's side. Actually, Cadence was thinking that Hound would be a good nickname for him, and the dog like pokémon seemed to like it as of that morning. But at the same time she wasn't really up to the whole nickname thing.

They reached the city by mid day, and they were happy about that too. From the looks of things there was a storm blowing in. The sky's had been clear, and then the clouds just sort of came with an ominous wind trailing before them. Neither girl wanted to get caught in that while still in the wilderness.

Once in town, Cadence looked at her traveling companion with a smile and said "Would you like to go to the Poke Center first, or do you think you're okay to swing by my mom's work before hand? It's on our way."

"Um, I don't really mind either way. We can visit your mom if we won't be disturbing her. I know that you probably won't see her for a while after this." Kiyoura said with an inviting smile, although if one looked close enough they would be able to see the nervousness coming into play on her composure.

"Alright, she should be just up the road." Cadence giggled, although she would deny it later, as she rushed forward and towards a blue building. Kiyoura couldn't even see what the building was seeing as she was following too close behind Cadence and hadn't thought to look up at the sign.

Inside there were a few desks scattered around with over half of the building blocked off by a very sturdy looking wall. A large insignia of a badge with 'Viridian City Police Department' written across it was painted onto said wall. There was a man at the first desk with brown hair and deep blue, almost black eyes that looked up as the door opened and smiled at the black haired girl that came in.

Everyone at the station knew Cadence and thought of her as family. Viridian was actually quite small for being a city, and so the cops in this part of town were really close to one another. The entire station had practically raised her after her mother died, and in turn, they all knew about the curse and hoped beyond hope that something changed during her journey. After all, they loved her deeply as they would any member of their family.

"Hey Cadence, I thought you left the other day to start your journey, are you here for your mom?" He asked as he put down the pen he had been using to work on the paper work in front of him.

"Yeah we did, but we have to pass through here before moving on, and I know that mom would order me back home if I decided to skip a visit while I was in the same town. You know how she can be at times." Cadence said as she imagined just what Jenny would do if she skipped it. It would be equal parts embarrassing and horrifying as it would probably be hilarious to any who got to see the spectacle.

The man laughed with her as he answered "And don't you know it?"

Kiyoura was feeling vastly out of place, but then again anyone would be if their traveling companion was asking for their mother in a police station. That could mean one of a few things, but from the look of how the man was treating the other teen, Kiyoura figured that Cadence's mother probably worked for the police in some capacity.

Just then the door to the black rooms opened an Officer Jenny came through looking slightly haggard. But the moment that she saw Cadence, the woman's attitude took a one-eighty and rushed over, picking the girl up in a hug, much to the girls exasperation.

"Oh my little Cadence! You didn't forget me after all! It's been so lonely without you here!" Jenny fake sobbed into the girls shoulder as she tried to squeeze the living daylights out of her.

Cadence sighed as well as she could with the pressure of the hug before she said "Mom, it has been two days. Two days, and I will be gone for more than that. You knew that I was going to be fine."

Kiyoura just stared for a moment with her mouth hanging open. Cadence's mother was Officer Jenny? What the heck! They looked nothing alike. And, and, and, Cadence had a tattoo for goodness sake. What officer allowed their daughter to get a tattoo? What was going on?

The man behind the desk had leaned back and was enjoying the show with a smirk as he was internally laughing. This was just like the time when Cadence went to the first day of school. Jenny had pretty much smothered her for days after that. It didn't help that it was a well known fact that the females in the Jenny family were a little or very eccentric (it depended on who you asked).

"You could have forgotten me by now! Then what would I do? You said you would call, but you didn't when you were in Pallet Town, and I was so worried!" The officer babbled as she tried to crush her daughter even more.

"Seriously? We hardly stayed for an hour. I told you I would keep in touch, but there were no phones and we didn't go into town, only the lab. Will you chill? I'm fine." Cadence sighed as she struggled out of the death grip.

"Alright, alright. So this is your traveling companion! Hi, I'm Officer Jenny!" The woman said as she only just let go of the black haired youth. She had turned to Kiyoura and was now inspecting her intently. Kiyoura leaned back as if to get away from her as her nerves acted up and she tried to laugh it off. It didn't work. Finally Jenny straightened and announced "You will do!"

"Wha-?" She uttered as Jenny was suddenly hugging Cadence once again.

Suddenly she let go and put the girl at arm's length before she declared "Alright, I have had enough of you. Go to the Pokémon Center and then get out of town. I want no funny business or anything of the like! Call me at every town and make sure to talk to all the Joys! Am I understood?" She ordered the last part.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" Cadence saluted jokingly with a smile on her face. The man behind the desk laughed as well. Cadence took the time to grab the floundering Kiyoura and head out to get their pokémon checked.

It was three streets away that the blue haired girl finally shook herself out of it and grabbed onto the arm that was dragging her along. "That was your mom?" She choked out.

"Yeah, sorry about that; the whole family is a bit crazy." Cadence shrugged the excuse coming to her right away. Honestly, that was the reactions that most people had to meeting a Jenny. All of the identical cousins had something screwed on wrong. But Cadence loved them anyway.

"But if your mom is an Officer Jenny, then why do you have a tattoo?" Kiyoura asked as she tried to wrap her head around all that had happened. It was too early for this in her opinion.

Cadence scrunched her face for a moment in distaste. That was something that she hated to talk about; the curse mark. Many people had thought that it was just a tattoo, and how she wished it were true. But, Kiyoura was traveling with her, so she soused that she had to ask that at some point. But Cadence knew that she was not going to tell her yet. She didn't know her, and it was highly likely that they two of them would never see each other again after they parted in a few months or something.

"Oh, that. It's something to remember my birth family with. Jenny adopted me when my Mother died. She was my godmother." Cadence said. And it wasn't a lie; it was just omitting a few of the facts.

"I see," Kiyoura said before they reached the pokémon center and both girls quieted down.

…

Who's that pokémon?

It's… Weedle!

Weeee!

…

A while later saw the girls making their way through the thick trees of the Viridian Forest. It seemed as if they couldn't take even one step before some sort of bug came out of the ground and challenged them. Both Horsea and Houndour were getting a work out, and both girls were happy that they had antidotes with them. At least with Houndour's ember attack the little critters didn't get very close.

"That's it! This place was bad enough the first time through! These bugs are getting annoying!" Kiyoura finally exploded after what had to have been the fiftieth bug type that had attacked them.

Cadence could do nothing but nod her head and agree. This was getting rather ridiculous. "Maybe we should take a break for a while. I know that I could use one." She suggested.

"Alright." The blue haired girl easily agreed.

Setting up a fire and getting out food, the girls were surprised when a boy suddenly walked past with a doduo and a weedle walk past without looking up and muttering to himself. They had both paused to watch as he rounded a large wall of trees and kept walking.

Looking at each other, both girls decided to shrug it off and not mention the fact that he seemed to be walking in a trench of some sort that had been worn down. It was at least up to his ankles. Perhaps he was following some sort of path? It wasn't worth the effort to try and figure out.

That was, until the boy had passed by three more times within the hour. Once he had even turned to the doduo and asked it which way they needed to go. The thing had chosen two opposite directions, and so the boy just continued on the trenched path. The weedle, who seemed to have a rock embedded in the exact center of its forehead right below its horn would laugh each time they did this.

Kiyoura had started to laugh two times ago as she couldn't help but find his situation funny.

Finally, Cadence snapped. Walking over to the trench she tapped on the boy's shoulder as he went past for the fifth time. The kid quite literally jumped up in shock and whirled to look at the eldest of the girls.

"Are you alright?" She asked hesitantly.

"Person! There's a person!" He said, before she shook himself and backtracked "I mean, I'm alright, just lost. Do you know the way out of here?" He was kind of adorable; probably two or three years younger than Cadence with thick glasses and almost black eyes and brown hair. He seemed to be wearing the typical nerd attire fit with a sweater that she could swear was homemade and khaki pants. All in all he reminded her of a lost puppy.

"We are headed to Pewter City, if you want, you can come with us." Cadence offered with a small smile.

He looked up at her in awe as Houndour looked the boy up and down and snorted just a bit. He obviously was not a threat to his position in Cadence's pack. That meant that he could care less what the boy did. "You are serious? You wouldn't mind?" The boy asked with hope shining in his eyes.

Cadence gave a nod and Kiyoura spoke up "We need to go there anyway, so it isn't as if you are being an inconvenience or anything."

"Oh, thank you so much! My name is Dexter, but you can call me Dex! I promise that you won't regret it! I am on my way to becoming a field researcher. Unfortunately, I seem to have a problem with finding my way. Doduo wasn't any help either, and Weedle refuses to help me at times." Dexter explained as he jumped up and down in joy.

"Of course, just don't hurt yourself Dex." Cadence assured the boy with a friendly smile. She kindly pretended not to hear the snort that come from the weedle, Kiyoura, and Houndour.

…

Who's that pokémon?

It's…Doduo!

Do!

…

A Cursed Journey

Chapter 2:

As our journey continues into the Viridian Forest, I admit that we have run into more bug type pokémon than is expected really. But that doesn't seem to be the only thing that is happening around me at this time.

We have a new traveling companion with us. His name is Dexter, and as we spoke to him last night we learned that he is quite literally the human version of a pokedex. Pick a pokémon, any pokémon, and he can tell you everything about them. It is amazing. It is unfortunate that he seems to have bad luck in choosing pokémon partners.

Kiyoura has helpfully nicknamed his doduo Frick and Frack. The unfortunate part is that the two heads quite like being called that and will now answer to nothing else. I hadn't realized that the girl had a sense of humor, but it seems that now she is more comfortable with me and so it is utilized more than before.

The strangest part about the boy is actually the weedle that he has with him. The weedle has this strange stone in its head, and it refuses to let any of us take it out. Dex is convinced that it is just a mole of some sort, but it is clearly a rock. That isn't the only thing about it though; I swear that the weedle is smarter than Kiyoura. I mean that as no slight against her, but its mannerisms and the way it reacts to the conversation makes me think that it is truly very smart.

But, besides the weedle, I still have to speak to Houndour about the curse. I can't keep it from him. I really hope that it doesn't strain our butting relationship. Houndour has really started to accept me and has been more affectionate recently. I think that he understands that I don't plan on catching any more pokemon, so he would be my sole responsibility. It helps that I am probably a thousand times nicer than his old handlers. I'm still worried about how he will take it though.

Since nothing else seems to be happening, I will end here. A part of me hopes for something new to happen, but another wants for this trip to be as peaceful as possible. For right now I simply hope to get out of this forest.

…..

What's that Pokemon?

It's Caterpie!

Eiiiii!

….

OMAKE (Why One Should Never Trust Kiyoura at Night!)

Kiyoura cackled slightly as she made her way over to the sleeping form of their newest traveling companion with a thick black marker in hand. After that, the girl created a pulley system hooked up to a bucket of water from Horsea's water gun that was rigged to fall on the boy should he move.

Stifling her cackling, she started to creep over towards where Cadence was sleeping, marker uncapped in her hand. Her footsteps made next to no noise as she did so. Though, her pokémon was trying to hide her face at the absurdity of her trainer. Really, she hadn't thought the girl would get so comfortable with these people so quickly.

But just as Kiyoura got within five feet of the older girl, Houndour was in between then and growling. There was smoke and fire trying to come out of his mouth as he did so, and the girl backed off right away.

"Please let me by! I promise that it won't be too bad! It's just a prank!" The girl begged as she put her hands out with her palms facing the dog like pokémon.

He in turn lifted a brow disbelievingly and snorted as he glared again at her. It was a clear no.

With a pout, Kiyoura gave in and walked to her pack to go to sleep for the night.

Five hours later Dex rolled over and sighed. A split second latter her was bombarded with water and jumped up with a scream that he would deny sounded like a girl till the end of his days. Of course, that had everyone in camp waking up.

Kiyoura was unrestrained in her laughter as she saw his sharpie doodled face and dripping countenance. Cadence managed to just keep the laughter at bay as she leveled a disapproving look at the other girl. Houndour looked smug about something as Weedle laughed and doduo had no clue what was going on.

That was one way to wake up.

* * *

 **A/N: And we are done, yay. Please fav, follow, and review. I would love to see what you lot think. I'm sad that not a lot of people have done so at this point, but I understand in the larger fandoms you kinda have to prove that you are going to be around a wahile for people to start to read it. Anyway, I hope that you liked it and would like to hear what you think. Any flames you have will be used to power Houndour's ember attack!**


End file.
